Thousand Suns
by SexyHomoz
Summary: Gaz thinks Zim has fooled her into helping him take over the earth by distracting Dib from ruining his plan that actually is successful. After 10 years of lying under a burned down building, knowing she's an android (thanks to Zim), will Gaz be able to get her revenge or will she be blinded by her feelings? (Summary sucks but oh well. Enjoy)
1. The End

I'm gonna try to do my best on this story, and try to make it the most EPIC shit that you have ever read! Enjoy! I got this idea from the song called 'The Requiem' by Linkin Park and the name is from their album 'A Thousand Suns'. Oh it's an Invader Zim fan fiction ;)

_A Thousand Suns_{Chapter One~ The End}

Over 10 years ago, Earth was a place what we called home, a place that we came to be known as Humans. The sounds of a laughing child, the sins of a grown man, the weeping of a grown woman losing her mind, the death of a relative, and the anger of an old man, it all sounds so familiar and some how so lost.

Now... it's just a forgotten memory of the past, a dream. Yes people had sinned, and have done mistakes that some of them might have regretted, but how can they learn from their mistake if there is no life to learn from? How can people want peace if in their own heart there is war? War is all around us if we look closely. No one is happy... what is happiness? Happiness, peace, faith, hope, love, belief? Does it make sense at all?

People live, people love, and people die, simple as life. There is no hope, no love, no faith, no belief, no peace. Only destruction, hate, war, death, depression, and envy. That is what this world has come too... men and woman did what they could and tried to make the world into a better place, but in what way is this better for any one? How can a child sleep when there is a known fact that we all will die one day? How can a mother smile at her husband while having a feeling that her husband will never return once he has left?

Life has no sympathy for man kind, once something has been done, it has been done. There is no turning back, no other way, no short cuts, no way out, just go through the path you picked. That path is your life! Your Past, Present, and Future, you might want to look back and reflect on what you have done, but then what? Will you take another road? Or... will you give up?

There is no time to remember your madness, there are limits to everything. Humans get so overwhelmed with their jobs and how they never have enough money to buy over priced nonsense that isn't very necessary. What about the item that are necessary? Clothes, shelter, food? Is that nothing? Is that just a way for you to spend more money? People don't see what they have until they lose it when they least expect it. Nothing in this life is meant to be expected, this world is filled with surprises. Just know this... it wont always be the surprise that you want... maybe it will be the surprise that you need or need to learn from.

People are careless, they never look on the bright side, even though there is no bright side to look upon. When they see a child begging for money to feed their sick mother or just beg for simple change to call their father in jail telling them that they miss them, they just give them a side ways glance and leave the poor child to rot. People have no mercy, no soul, no kindness, they take the first chance they get. Like an example of a bet. A bet for a million dollars, for their whole bank account. They lose, their million is gone and the rest of their money as well. What mistake has this person learned? Never make a bet to a stranger? Never bite off more then you can chew? Never bet? Or appreciate what you have now before there is nothing to appreciate?

What really matters in the world? The love, the money, or how many sins you can make in a day? The most choice people had made was money and sins. Humans had said that school is made for education, for students to learn and be taught what not to do. Say no to drugs is one thing they teach students not to do... well by Middle School, teens will already be smoking and finding out more about different types of drugs. This world isn't safe, no matter how many signs, street lights, cross ways, or air bags you put in cars, people always find away to kill themselves or others! By High School teens have already sinned! 15-18 year old boys and girls have already lost their virginity to a person they have no information on! How can a parent protect their own child from what is to come?! You cannot isolate a child from the world or their future.

The world has been over, over 10 years ago from a demon that came from a different universe wanting to destroy our world for his leader amusement. It all ended in one week... when I was only 12...

-Flashback-

I was in my home room class with my teacher Mr. Elliot. Oh how I always thought that my brother was the only one that could be overly annoying, but now I know there's more people like him. Mr. Elliot was talking about how the world began with a big bang and everything just fell into place. Every one was listening of course, I mean who wouldn't want to know how an explosion made us all and how another explosion will doom us all? I wouldn't. I don't care what had made us, I just wanted for this school day to end and never return.

But I guess that was just wishful thinking. When Mr. Elliot finished the lesson he asked every one to pick a partner and tell them what they had leaned about the big bang and what does it mean to them. As of course, I was the loner... but not for long. Iggins came and asked me to be his partner. Well... he didn't ask... he just sort of started talking fast about the assignment.

I groaned in annoyance and frustration on how always I attracted annoying people. Hate was my passion for world, it burned like a thousand suns.

Iggins just kept talking and talking about the Big Bang... for a fat kid he sure could talk fast. I'm surprised that he hasn't passed out or broke a sweat. I hate him too.

"... Go away..." Annoyed as I was, he just didn't see it. All he did was pause and start talking again. Doesn't this kid ever shut up?! He's making me want to stuff a desk in his fat ass mouth and throw him out the window so he could be eaten by rabid squirrels.

"So what do you think about the Big Bang?" He asked with his heart pounding against his chest. Iggins just stared at me for a while just smiling like a fool. Idiot.

I grabbed him by the neck, stuffed my desk into his mouth, and threw him out the window. He just really got me annoyed by looking at me like that. Stupid kid, first he says he's a better gamer than me and then decides he wants to be my partner? Iggins has another thing coming if thinks that!

I left the class room and headed to the restroom to fix myself up, but before that I watched Iggins get attacked by rabid squirrels. His pain made me smile, that was the only thing that I liked about people, they always think that some one can stop the pain from hurting. You can't always expect a hero to come an save you... some times you have to be your own hero.

After a few short minutes I continued to move on forward to the girls restroom but stopped when I heard an obnoxious voice come from behind me, "That was quite entertaining, little Gaz..." Only one person called me by that nickname... Zim. That stupid, ugly piece of space shit... what does he want?!

"You want to join him E.T..?" I said back. I hadn't spoken to him since Tak's little visit. What does he want now? To see what my brother is up to? Possibly... it's not like he has a plan that involves me in any way. Pfft, he doesn't even know how to destroy the world. Is he looking for a death wish?

"Ahh, oh how I love your wicked sense of humor." Did I hear him right?! 'How I Love Your Wicked Sense of Humor.'?! Did he swallow to much of that toilet water? It's all gone to his head! I swiftly turned around and narrowed at him.

"Your death wish is about to come true if you don't shut the fuck up, alien turd!" My voice spat with toxic poison. What is he planning? Zim wouldn't do this even if his life was at stake... maybe he is mental... He stood there while looking at me with his fake eyes narrowed right at me and a viscous smile showing me he's thinking something messed up.

He chuckled darkly and continued to talk, "You know, Gaz... I had always found you quite attractive when you are deadly." He smiled even wider. He is REALLY messed up!

"THAT IS IT!" I grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall. All Zim did was just smile evilly at me and chuckled, "YOU'RE DEAD ZIM!" I hissed. He started to laugh out load but stopped.

"I don't think I am, little Gaz..." Just then metal arms came from his so called PAK, grabbing me that brought me up in the air almost touching the ceiling. I squirmed in the metal arms trying to break free but failing each time.

"What the HELL! Let me go or I'll feed you to a moose!" I screamed the threat while trying to get free again. Zim pulled me down to face level and smiled while closing his eyes.

"I don't really care what you do to me. But I will tell you this..." He looked at me to see if I was listening. Sadly I had no choice. My head lifted up and narrowed at him urging him to go on, "I will be destroying this planet soon and-" I cut him off by laughing a little.

"You? Destroy the Earth? Pfft, you can't even destroy Dib." I laughed.

"SILENCE!" He shouted, "Yes! I will destroy the Dib-Shit too... But first! Zim needs a queen... You, Gaz! You are perfect to be my queen! We will rule the earth together! You will be by my AMAZING side! Just say yes, and everything will be yours!" He smiled. I growled at his stupidity... but then again... did he just... propose? Queen as in King and Queen? Husband and Wife? Love and Romance? NO!... But I would rule everything... queen wasn't so bad was it? Yeah it has it bad side but it has it's good side also, just being married to Zim and having the whole mental world in you grasp... it sounded... alright.

No, I couldn't give in like that! He's an alien and I'm human, that just doesn't sound right. I'm strong and smart, I can take over the world my own way without Zim, does he think he can just draw me into his little game of 'Doom the World with Me'? I would join if only one; I was an alien, and two; If I were in love with him. None of those were true, thank the lord.

But... a question did catch my mind, why did Zim want me to be his queen? Why not someone else? I know he was stupid but I didn't know that he was mad. Who would ever want to marry me? Before more questions over filled my head I replied my question, " Why me? Out of any one in this whole damned school, you chose me? Why?" I opened one eye and glared at him. Zim gave a pause but then turned back to his creepy smile.

"Why not?" He answered with an alien insane grin, "You are most like Zim in some ways. You loath your sibling Dib, as so do I, and you loath the world, as does Zim... so shall you give me a reasonable reason as in why you should not be by my side?"

"Because I don't like you." I spat bitterly.

"Stupid Earth- Female, I dislike you as well, my kind does not have to have affection to his queen, he is forced to have a companion. That is why I chose you to be my... wife, to have no interaction what-so-ever. Zim just wanted to find someone like myself."

Zim started to confuse me a little. If he didn't like me, only wanted me to be his... wife... just so he can rule and have someone like him, then what was all that in the beginning? Ahh, just probably wanted to soften me up for the proposal. Stupid alien.

"No. I will not be held as a tool in this committed relationship. I will only marry a human and a human I shall marry... and as far as Dib and I know, you are not human..." I finally answered his first question. Victory was nice while it lasted before he started laughing insanely again. Why in this whole fucking planet, everyone is so fucking annoying!?

Zim stopped laughing and glared up at me with his smile, "Funny thing is, little Gaz... you aren't human either." My eyes widened at his sudden words. What was he doing now? Trying to play around with my mind? I am human! That stupid son of a jackass, he doesn't know shit!

"Bitch! Who the fuck are you?!" I yelled at him with the attempt of getting free of his grasp again. Zim put me back down on the schools ghetto tile floor and smirked.

"You aren't human... ask your father." He glared at me. Him and that smile... shit. I backed away from Zim a little confused and upset. If I wasn't human, then how did he know? And if I am human, then why would he say that? This wasn't funny... if this is one of his sick jokes, he's going to be chilling with Death on his way to hell!

After the day ended, I left quickly back home to find out if I was human or not. That stupid alien, he speaks lies! Why couldn't he be one of those mental kids in wheel chairs? He acts mental and retarded but he's in no wheel chair. Man, I hate my life, nothing is going right at all, first Iggins annoys the living shit out of me, second Zim comes and tries to -shivers- flirt with me, third he wants me to be his queen, and lastly he tells me I'm not human,... WHAT THE HELL!?

Why was Zim so messed up? Does he want my life to be even more unbearable? Does he laugh at my pain behind my back? Is he mad at me? Does he want me dead? Should I be concerned at all about him? Uhg, why was I getting out of shape with him in my mind?! I had to pull myself together and ask my dad the main question, 'Am I Human?'.

I went down to my father's lab and saw him working on one of his experiments. He was always so into his work that he never has anytime for Dib or me. It was hard to only have a brother to talk to every day especially if your brother was totally irritating! But... he was the only one that I would have left when our father passes away. Weird, I hate my brother but at the same time, I love him.

"Hey dad..." I tried to get his attention. He stopped for a moment but then spoke.

"Yes, honey?" He said, but was still in to his work. This was it. This was the moment of the day that feels like the movies, it felt like a mystery movie, when the woman asks the guy if he had committed the murder. But, no one was killed. Not yet.

"A-am I... human?" I asked. My heart was beating against my rib cage as I waited for his answer. He stopped working and put down his lazier as he just froze. What was he thinking? Was I human? I wasn't human? No... I had to be human... I had to be! I couldn't be a robot... nothing was metal on me... I couldn't be an alien, nothing felt weird. WHAT WAS I? "DAD!" I yelled.

"... no... you are not human.." He finally answered, "You are... an android." My eyes widened in shock. No... no... NO! How? Why? What?!

" What!? Why!? HOW!?" I screamed at him, "How am I an android?! Why am I an ANDROID!?" I asked the questions trying to get some answers.

"I will tell you how and why... A long time ago when I married your mother, we had Dib. But after that, we got divorced, and she married a man who wasn't a workaholic. But before that, I wanted to have a daughter with her, but she refused, so after she left, I started on making life. Trying to make a human, and that is when I made you. You act human, you learn and grow like humans, but you are not FULLY human. You have a robot mind that develops like other people, but you learn much quicker, your heart isn't like a human heart, you're stronger and less likely to die at diseases, such as cancer, mono, diabetes, and more." My father explained.

I understood now. I was one of his creations... it was kind of cool if you think about it. But... how did Zim know in the first place? Something told me to go to his house and ask him how he found out.

"... I'm not human..." I stared at the floor still thinking to myself.

"Not fully human, but you are half human half robot."

"A cyborg in a way?" I raised an eyebrow.

"An android." He smiled even though I couldn't see it. It was fine now to know that I wasn't human... well not fully human anyway, but I still couldn't believe it.

"Well... I have to go." I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Alright, but be careful!" He said before he went back to work. I rolled my eyes and started to head to Zim's house to have a quick little chat. I wonder if I have superhuman strength...? That would be pretty cool, but then again... if I did have powers, would I use them for good, or evil... I choose evil.

When I got to Zim's stupid green glowing house, I knocked on the door. How did he make it glow like that? He was a weird kid, having green skin, no nose, no ears, a glowing house, a retarded dog, and a maniac chasing him everyday. Wow. His life sucks more then mine... I wonder how he stands it all.

"HI!" Said a high voice. Looked at the floor and saw his robot dog, Gir, I do believe his name was. I knelt down and stared at him for a while. Gir was a robot after all... maybe he can give advise, or be my robot buddy. But what does he know? He tries to act like a dog for Pete sakes, and I'm thinking he can teach me some thing? Wow, I must be losing it.

Gir was kind of cute in a way... I mean he's cuter than a pig. "Where's Zim...?" I asked kindly. This retarded robot always got me on my nice side now... why? He was Zim's pet, not mine. He doesn't even really care about Gir... not that I would know... maybe Zim is nice to the thing, I mean who isn't? Gir is sweet.

Gir pointed behind him and Zim was there putting on his disguise. Such a useless disguise... you can tell he was an alien. I wonder what made him pick that. "I am right here, Gaz- Human." He smiled while putting his hands behind his back, "What brings you here on such an earth day? Decide to become my queen, after all?"

Bastard... "No... I just wanted to know, how you knew I wasn't human..." I questioned. I then felt little arms go around my lower leg, Gir hugged my leg tightly, smiling like a love sick puppy. It made me feel happy in side... I almost felt my heart smile. Weird.

"Ah, yes... your father had told you?" He smiled again and looked at me. I just nodded. Zim strolled over to Gir and I as he grabbed me to his chest. My eyes narrowed while my arms tried to push him away from me. Stupid bitch, doesn't know when to quit. "Because... you are too evil to be human..." He lifted my chin to see into his eyes. Why does he do this to me?! What the hell does he want? Zim... why?!

"Nuug! Quit it!... let go of me!" I struggled trying to get away. Zim just held my body tighter to his as he watched me squirm in his arms. Uhg! I'm so sick and tired of his little moves to make me be his stupid queen! I hate this! I do not wish to be with him for the rest of my life! I wanna be with some one I know and love, not some one who I have no clue on and hate. This isn't supposed to happen!

Wait... what if I said yes? Will he stop this? Maybe... but then again... I would be doomed for an eternity with him. An eternity with Zim? Or Him trying to flirt with me?... fuck... that's a win lose situation... I lose, Zim wins in both ways. Crap. I sighed to myself in defeat. I was going to hell anyway, "Fine... I'll be your... stupid... queen..." I whispered the last two parts. Stupid ass.

"What was that?" He asked. I knew he just wanted to torture me. He succeeded.

"I'll be your FUCKING queen! Just let ME GO!" I screamed trying to struggle out oh his grip. His smile widened... if that was even possible... as his lips were brought to mine. He pecked my lips and let me go. My mind was frozen as so was my body. D-did he just... KISS ME!? That stupid son of a bitch! UHG! GRR! NUUU! WHY!

"By the end of this week Love Pig th-" I cut him off.

"NO! We need to have ground rules! First off, never. Kiss. me. AGAIN!. Second, don't you DARE call me 'Love Pig'! NO NICKNAMES! Third! We are NOT boyfriend and girlfriend! We are NOT dating! Forth, no hugging, holding hands, putting your arm around me, calling, or cuddling! GOT IT!?" I said harshly.

"Yes, and I would never do such repulsive things! Now like I was saying... By the end of this week the earth will be destroyed, and with you by my side, NOTHING can stop us!" He kept talking. I rolled my eyes and knelt down to Gir's level.

"Tell your 'Master' that I said bye, kay?" I smiled a little. Gir nodded and hugged me.

"Bye!" He smiled.

I left the glowing house and went back to my own. My dad was making toast and Dib was watching Mysterious Mysteries, as usual. Dib saw me come in and watched me head up stairs, "Where were you?" He asked. Uhg, can't that paranormal freak mind his own business? Jeez.

"..." Had to lie, " I was at Z... Zita's house..." That was close...

"Zita's? Really? You two are friends?" He asked even more questions. Shit.

"Yeah..." Let me go to my room already damn it!

"Wow... she forgave you after that whole mash potato incident?"

"Yep..." I shut my door and sighed happily to myself at the fact that I was now safe in my room. Hmm... what did Zim mean by 'By the end of this week the earth will be destroyed...'? What was Zim planning? It has to fail, all his plans do. He's to dumb to take over the world, why would he take it over now?

Then It hit me as I laid on my bed... I was engaged to an alien... Looking up at the ceiling and thinking, realizing I had to make new decisions and new plans. What was this? Was this my new life? Or is this just a passing moment? How was it that my mind was always wondering off to the strangest places? Why does this have to happen to me? Am I that horrible that I have to be punished for what I have done in the past?

This was stupid, me... being married to Zim... it sounds ridiculous at so many levels. It was impossible to be his queen. But... why am I stressing over it? I mean,... the whole world at your finger tips, it was unbelievable! Having an alien as a fiance is kinda cool... I just wonder how the end of this week will turn out. What was Zim planning? Shouldn't he tell me, I am going to be his wife after all... so... why not?

Friday, it was almost end of the week, hopefully by Sunday, I'll see Zim's plan go down in flames again. His plan couldn't possibly work now, after 3 years of failing in the past. It would be a miracle to see him be victorious by Sunday afternoon.

As I walked through the halls of the school, I noticed that Zim wasn't here again. He hasn't been in school all week, well... not since Monday. Was he ditching? Or was he still working on his whole 'Destroy the World' crap? Doesn't he sleep at all? Or take a break from time to time? Stupid kid. I know school sucks, but it's pretty much the only thing that keeps you away from it all.

Maybe I should stop by his house today, just to check out what he has been doing all week. Just then the bell rang for my last period of the day, Lunch. I entered the lunch room and found kinds fanning themselves with paper fans, sweating like pigs, as the smell overwhelmed the cafeteria. Sickening. Huh... why wasn't I sweating...? … Right... android... forgot.

I got my lunch and sat by my sweaty brother. He was also fanning himself as I slurped my milk casually not minding the heat. "Uhg... it feels like a thousand suns in here! Why is it so hot? The weather man said it would be 60 degrees to day!" whined Dib.

Whiner. "Never believe tv." I sighed and got my GS2 out and started playing. Now I was starting to feel it too... what the hell? I looked around at the windows and saw a sun at each window... What the fuck was going on?! A gasped escaped my lips as my game crashed on the floor. Zim. He must been behind this!

"What's wrong?" Dib asked as he stared at me. I let out a growl and got up from my seat.

"I gotta go." I ran out the cafeteria as fast as I could heading strait to Zim's house. That stupid bitch, what was he trying to do? Melt the planet? Uhg, him and his stupid ideas, if he vanquishes the planet now then what is there to rule? Doesn't this stupid alien turd ever think?!

I kicked the door open to enter his home. The living room was a mess, blueprints, pens,... rubber pigs..., and waffles, were every where! It was like walking into a building factory, minus the coffee stains. I wouldn't surprised to find him under this pigsty.

Gir popped out of a pile of rubber piggies and screamed my name, "GAZZY!" He squealed happily at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Where's Zim." I asked as I grabbed a blueprint off of his head. It was named 'Plan 48-ATS'. It was picture of a sun and how to build it. Is this why it was so hot outside? He was building another sun?! Has he lost his mind? How does this have to with anything?!

"He's in his Base! Making more bright stars!" He smiled.

"C-Can you take me to him?" I was still looking down at the blueprint as he grabbed my hand and led me to the garbage shoot. Gir took to me to Zim's base to find him working on another sun. He has lost his mind.

I went over behind him and yelled, "ZIM! What the fucking bloody hell is this!?" I held up the blueprint up to his face as I narrowed my death glare at him.

"Ah yes, I was looking for this!" He smiled as his hand took the large piece of paper away from me. Zim then continued on what he was doing. I went to the other side of his work table and narrowed.

"Is this your plan, Zim? Making a crap load of suns just to melt the earth?" I hissed. He just smiled and looked up at me.

"No, Gaz- Human. Allow me to explain." Zim went over to his computer and pulled out a file of his plan. "This plan is called 'PLAN 48-ATS' 'ATS' standing for 'A Thousand Suns'. These humans are quite retarded, as you have already knowledge that. I will be using this to my advantage, by making them think that these are real suns. But to humans, they think that they are real so it's what makes the weather so... unbearable." He explained.

"How about the 'Taking over the world' part?"

"That is quite simple. This is just phase one! Tomorrow, the heat will begin to cause destruction threw out the city, making people lose their minds! And on Sunday! Sunday! The suns will begin have little explosions, destroying every building, giving me the chance to concur the earth and make it as my... our own, Gaz- Sibling." He smiled wickedly.

This was coming together quite nicely really. It was actually amazing to see how smart Zim was for the first time. I smiled at this, "Wow, Zim... this is impressive. Using these people's stupidity against them... nicely done. I can't wait to see Sunday..." My legs forced me to move forward making me to move towards him slowly. I just wanted to mess with him, just for right now. Zim looked at me as I got closer and closer to him, "Maybe... this whole King and Queen thing isn't such a bad idea after all..." Half lie, half true.

Zim started to look a little nervous, "U-uhh re-really? He started to back up as I came closer. My hands reached his face and cupped it. I smiled at his reactions.

"Yep... I mean, I'm going to have the most strongest, smartest, attractive, amazing, almighty, Invader Zim, all to myself... all the other girls will be so jealous of me..." I teased as my hands went to his chest while feeling his mussels, and then went to his collar around his neck pulling his face closer to mine. My eye lids were half way closed as my lips were only a few inches away from his.

He blushed a dark green as my head started to move closer. "Umm, y-y-yes, it's true, bu-but... ummm.. y-yes..." He stuttered. I just let out a small low chuckle as one of my hands petted his antenna. Zim started to purr which started to make me smile a little, it was cute how he purred like cat but also strange.

My lips were almost on top of his but then I pulled away, "Any way, I'll see you Sunday, maybe. Bye." I started to leave but felt a hand tug on my wrist and made me turn around. Zim glared at me, "What?" I asked even though I knew what he was mad about.

"What was that?" He snarled at me.

"What was what?" I started to tease again.

"That whole... little act you just put on! I thought you didn't want me to kiss you?"

"You didn't kiss me, and I didn't kiss you, so what?"

"So we can mess around with each other?"

What? NO! Crap... maybe I should start thinking to. "...No..." I started to think again.

"You were about to kiss me weren't you, 'love pig'...?" He smiled evilly at me. Oh... he was gonna die.

"Never. Call. Me. THAT!" I hissed lowly.

"Of course, love pig, I will never call you 'love pig' again, love pig." He then started to hold my hand. Was he testing me?! UHG! He is such a jerk!

"HEY!" I shouted as he pulled me into his arms and kissed my lips again. My whole body froze as I tried to gather my mind. I hate him... I really do. "Jerk."

Zim smiled and let me go, "Yes, I will see you Sunday, Little Gaz." He watched me leave as he waved goodbye. Weird creature, isn't he? How did I get stuck with him? I will never know.

It was now Sunday and I was walking around the city, seeing Zim's prediction of his plan was right. The city was a wreck! Buildings were on fire, people were robing every store, kids were crying knowing their parents had abandoned them, dead bodies were lying on the roads, suicide perhaps, and animals going rabid. A perfect picture of chaos. Oh how the smoke filled the sky, but the thousand suns still shined over the chaotic city.

No hope, no faith, no happiness. Pretty much sounds the same from before, but this time it was loud and clear. Ha, pathetic humans, trying to think a hero will come and save them, there is no hero, this isn't SpiderMan, or BatMan. Not a superhuman movie, it's life. There are no happy endings in reality.

Just then the suns sent out little explosions, destroying every building still standing. It was like that one movie, The Knowing, I believe it was called. How that boy sees every thing burning, that's what this city looked like. Sad, really.

A lady screamed from behind me and pointed up. I looked above me and saw a the building about to fall right on top of me. FUCK! I picked up my speed trying to sprint to safety but... it was to late...

- End of Flashback -

I've been lying under a burned down building for over 10 years... just thinking and replaying that week over and over again. Reflecting on what I had done in the past and how I could of changed it if I had the chance. I could of said no to becoming Zim's queen. That son of a jackass, he betrayed me! After I said I will be his queen! That is the one thing I regretted! UHG! I was such a fool, how could of I let him trick me like that? Why?

Everything was over, Zim had won after all. Earth was his to rule now, not ours. My heart is broken, from that one promise he gave me, how could he do such an evil thing? Why would he do this to me? We were partners in this! We were supposed to do this together! Uhg... I'm useless now.

NO! I'm not useless, I am strong, I have no limits, there is nothing that can stop me! I'm no human, I'm an Android who was built by my father, the great Professor Membrane! He wouldn't make such a useless item, he only builds to make the useful to others. I was meant to rule this world, and rule this world I shall.

Finally, I opened my eyes, for the first time I over 10 years. It felt weird... strange in away. It was first blurry but then it turned to focus. My hand reached up and got some of the shattered building off of me. My body was stiff and was hard to sit up, but I did it. I sat up and looked around.

Some buildings were still standing but most were ashes. Nothing was alive, everything and everyone was dead. No kids, adults, animals, nor bugs. It was all gone. It made me want to cry a little, but I couldn't... I had to be strong. This was just a moment, nothing but a moment.

"Gaz...?" Said a voice from behind me. That voice... it was so familiar. I turned around and say him... my brother. "Gaz!" He ran towards me with his arms wide. Dib hugged he tightly and cried.

"D-Dib!?" I gasped. My voice... it sounded so different... like mechanical almost. But I hugged him back almost crying. He wasn't dead... he wasn't dead! I was so happy, my only brother was still alive! Thank lord!

"Gaz, we have to get you out of here, it's not safe! … Gaz... y-your... face!" He looked horrified at me.

"What?! What's wrong with it!?" I screamed as I covered it. My face... it felt metallic on one side. I looked down at my hands, they were bloody and dirty with dust and ashes. My eyes went up to my chest and saw that on my left side was... metal. Dib held my metal arm and picked me up bridal style.

"Oh god, we have to get you to our base... CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE?" He shouted out. I looked over my right should, and up to 13 people came. People were still alive?!

"What...? I-I thought... everyone was dead?!" I thought out loud.

"Most people survived from the suns, and some didn't." He told me. I thought about it more as I held my robotic hand to my fully grown chest. Now I really believe that I'm an android. I have the arm and face to prove it.

We the came to a stop at a small worn down gift shop. Dib entered with me in his arms and his group. All of a sudden we started to go down, like an elevator. It looked like a tube, a blue tube. Familiar really, it reminded me of Zim's base.

We stopped at the 5th level under ground. The doors opened and what I saw wasn't at all what I was expecting. Everyone I knew, or... saw before... they were all here and grown up. These people used to hate Dib, what happened?

"The emergency room is ready, Dib." Said Zita. She looked... pretty. Now. Zita also hatted Did, what was going on? Did he brain wash them all? Maybe.

"Thanks Zita." Dib left to the the emergency room and laid me on a hospital bed. Everything was blue, gray, and black here, Dib's three most favorite colors. He must off designed the place. "Alright now, let's take a look at that arm and that eye."

I held out my metal arm for Dib to examine it more and clean it up. As he was almost finished with it I started to question, "Why is every one here? And... why are they so nice to you now?" He chuckled a little.

"They wanted to apologize for not believing me in the past. They said I was right about Zim being an alien and trying to destroy man kind. I forgave them of course, then they treated me like a leader... so I led them through this whole disaster." He explained. Dib held up my arm, "Try to move."

I moved my arm up and down, it felt normal again. "So now I guess you're not such a maniac any more?" I smiled. He smiled back and got up, getting more cleaners.

"Not any more, Gaz. I'm not a crazy lunatic, not just a believer, not just some nut job. No. I'm now considered the new Professor Membrane." He sounded proud of it. I was happy for him, really, I was. But... I just wish that our father was still here. "So... what happened to you? Where have you been for the last 10 years?"

Not that question! I was embarrassed to say... "Ummm... well... ten years ago... a building fell on me. I was only knocked out for a couple of days, but... I couldn't move... all I did was think and replay that last week in my head over and over again..." I sighed at the memory still rolling in my mind. Dib turned around and moved my bangs out of my face.

"You've changed. A lot. Well your appearance any way. Uhg... I'll tell Sarah to bring some clothes for you..." He washed around my eye and looked a little sad. I still had no idea what was wrong with my eye... why did I feel metal around it? "Your eye is really messed up... I'm not sure if I can fix it. I can fix the skin part, but nothing else."

"So you can fix my arm?" I asked.

"Not really. I can only do small bits of skin... it takes a lot of material to make skin." He continued to wash my eye.

"Wait... what's wrong with it?" I looked up at him. Dib sighed and looked worried. He gave me a big blue mirror. I held it in front of my face and gasped a little. My right eye was like a robot's, and there was metal around it. But other then that, I looked... quite pretty.

My hair was long, down to my elbow, my eye looked small but beautiful, like Rihanna's, my chest had grown in nicely, a little big but not that big, I finally had my shape, my figure was medium, and my butt... it was alright. At least I had one. Ha.

"Wow... I didn't realized I changed so much..." I smiled a little at my reflection in the mirror.

"Sarah? Send some clothes up here. For my sister. Medium. Some jeans, underwear, a t-shirt, and a bra... yeah that's it... thanks." Dib got off of the phone and then grabbed something from the pantry. It looked like a communicator of some sort.

"What's that?"

"It's something to help your eye. It's also a blue tooth, an x-ray, and a... something else. I can't remember what else it has, but it is a success. Neat huh?" He smiled as he put it on me. I saw the world more better know, more clear. I felt weird.

"Yeah. Neat." I echoed as I stared at my arm.

"I can't wait to see that arm... it will be fun to find out how Dad built an android."

"Did you just find out, or did you already know?"

"I new it for a long time."

" It was about time you found out. Dad told you didn't he?"

"Not exactly." I smiled a little remembering who was the first one to tell me.

"You found out on your own?" He asked a little surprised.

"Nope."

"Who told you?"

"... Zim." Dib froze for a moment.

"How... did Zim know...?"

"I asked him... he said I was to evil to be human."

"Wait... WHEN WAS THIS?! When did you and Zim start... TALKING!?" He shouted out loud. I decided this was the best time to tell him about the last week on my point of view.

"Alright... I'll tell you... Just don't... get mad or freak out, alright?" He just nodded. I told him the whole story, I told the truth and nothing but the truth. His eyes kept telling me that he was about to freak out, I had to stop some times and calm him down from time to time. After the story was done, Dib was about to pass out from holding all his screaming inside.

"So let me get this straight... Zim asked you to be his queen, you said yes, he destroyed the world, and left you lying under a burned down building?" He said unbelievably. I nodded. "How... how could of you have said yes? You know Zim! He's a fucking liar, Gaz!"

"Yes, yes, yes! I know! He betrayed me at the end... that's why I want to kill him for tricking me like that. But the only thing that still bothers me, is why? Why would he trick me?" I asked myself as I held my hand.

"Zim's Zim, Gaz... he's always messed up." Dib hugged me, "It just matters that you're alive!" He hugged me tighter. I couldn't help but hug back. Tears welled up in my eyes, knowing that my brother was still here.

"Dib... I missed you." I cried in his shoulder and grabbed his shirt just trying to bring him closer to know this wasn't a dream.

"I missed you too." He sighed as he rubbed my back. God... I've been through so much... I just wonder what Zim is up to, after he just destroyed the world.

Next chapter will be what Zim is thinking and how the last week was like for him. Yeah this story is gonna go back and forth from Gaz to Zim.


	2. Lost and Found

Holy shit, Chapter 2?! Whoa, and I thought I wouldn't make it this far. Okay so I thought it over, and I am not going to technically rewrite the last chapter! I'm an easily distracted girl, and get bored quickly. I want to make this story short and action packed soon! So it's going to continue on but with Zim's point of view. Enjoy.

_A Thousand Suns_ {Chapter Two~ lost and found}

Have you ever planned something… that everything was going perfectly… your plan was flawless, and you knew it would work without any mistakes? Reminding yourself not to forget the most important thing, but yet… you do? Plans always have flaws, no matter what you do, how hard you try to avoid any solecism. Faults are like scars. Try to get rid or fix them, it'll always be there to note you. Regaining the memories of what you have done.

This scar is deep and is still bleeding. Giving me the pain of losing someone I longed and still long for. It was an irresponsible misstep I had made in my past. Of all the things I could have lost… it had to be her. I was a stranger to this alien feeling. What was it that I felt for her? It was a mix of regret and love. I regretted leading her into this mess… I regret not keeping a better eye on her; I regret not spending more time with her.

I loved her in many ways, not just one. I yearned for her touch, her honey brown eyes that saw through every beings soul like a window, the way her body felt cold and soft to the touch but stung every muscle in my body; paralyzing me from antenna to toe. That smell that came to me whenever she crossed my path, it smelled as if she a rare fruit that I could not eat or will be doomed. She was the forbidden tree of my heart.

Despite all the reasons I regret and love, she was my enemy's sibling technically. He was that locked door that blocked my road of success, leading to her. I had the key but he was the wrong door. Now that all these years have gone by without her, the only thing I could do now is remember how everything went down in flames.

How the world became mine, but not her. How her brother is out there somewhere, probably as depressed as I am; thinking of that dark light that kept us going is now gone. The funny thing was, I'd never thought someone could bring be down to this level.

However, something did nip at my mind. She's an android, so most likely she is still alive. I have already sent a search crew out to find her. If they do find her, I must confess to the android how I feel and what had happened.

All these years, looking for her, thinking she's still alive, and is out there somewhere. My entire thoughts were focused on her. What if she wasn't alive? What if she's dead out there… lifeless. My head sunk into my hands, feeling the fear and regret in my chest where my heart would be.

This girl drove me mad in both definitions, insane and emotionally. How I begged to touch her once more, to hold her close to me. She did something to me, something that made me like this. I was never the one with this kind of twisted mind. I would never spend 10 years searching for a human that was possibly dead. I miss her.

I was lost in my deep thoughts as a soldier was speaking, "Sir." Slowly I looked up at his face. His eyes were green, as he stood up straight, saluting me. My lips showed a frown.

"What is it now?" I sighed, sulking.

"We caught something on tape that might be related to what you are looking for."

My antennas perked up, "Show me the video."

A giant screen came down from the roof, showing a man with a spike on his head, carrying a woman with maroon hair that was covered with dirt and blood. My squeedly-spooch drifted and fluttered as I recognized her.

"GAZ!" I shouted as I stood up. My voice growled and glared at the soldier, "Show me where this was taken! Start up my ships! Get my guards! Prepare them for battle! I want the rebellions to be paralyzed with fear once we come! Resistance will be futile!" I roared at everyone in the room.

I wasn't going to let her get away from me again, not this time. She had to live with being mine, as for her brother… he shall pay for destroying my past plans. As my thoughts grew bigger the spark became a flame.

"Sir! We found a secret base, about 30 feet under the surface. To my calculations about 63 humans are down there."

"Excellent!" I looked at the monitor, seeing an x-ray beneath the ground. Humans were walking around without a care. "Can you find your future queen?" The Irken zoomed in the habitat, looking in almost every room.

He zoomed in closer and showed a woman with a man, giving him an embrace. "Here, in the Emergency Room."

"Turn on the volume! I want to hear what they're saying!" As soon as I said it, the room was filled with her sweet, dark voice.

"Dib… I missed you." She said with a depressing tone in her vocals.

"I missed you too." Dib sighed as he rubbed her back and pulled away. "Try it out! It's a prototype and I want to see if it has any bugs." He said in a cheerful voice.

Gaz shrugged and started to play with the device. "Whoa… this is pretty neat."

I looked at the screen and sighed, realizing how much he really wanted her in his arms, "Isn't she beautiful?" The words escaped from my lips.

"Dib!" She started to sound panicked.

"What? What's wrong?" Her brother asked as he held her face in his hands. "Is the communicator acting up?"

Why was she panicking? She couldn't have seen us! "What's going on?!"

"I'm not sure, My Tallest."

We continued to watch and listen to them. Gaz started to look around and then turned right to us, "Dib… he found us!"

"FUCK! There's no time to waste! Get the soldiers suited up! GO! GO! GO!" I Screamed at them all, as they scattered everywhere, getting the soldiers out into the hidden base of the humans.

"Are you also coming?" asked the troop leader.

I nodded as I loaded my guns while the two were still talking.

"Everyone! Get ready for invasion! We the maximum of 5 seconds and in counting!" Dib shouted in a microphone warning his allies. "Gaz… ready to get your revenge?"

Revenge? I looked away from the monitor and focused, leaving the ship and into the base; shooting every person that came to eye. The main reason I was here is to find the one I've been longing for, to show her that I hadn't forgotten.

I looked in every room, trying to find that one demon child. The Irken troops were doing quite well of terrorizing the mortals. Screams, cries, alarms, smoke, flames, water, and everything were going off. It was making it difficult to concentrate on my new mission.

Soon I entered one room that I saw on the monitor that Gaz was in. I got my gun ready, just in case of a surprise. My eyes drifted back and forth, searching for her.

A gasp was heard from the end of the room, where a secret door was hidden. I looked at the human and felt my stomach drop. It was her.

Gaz stood in front of me with her metal arm as a gun. I smirked at her and came closer, "Look at you, little Gaz… all grown up and beautiful." I chuckled evilly as I eyed her new features. Her body was somewhat slender, having such nice curves that shaped her wonderfully, her chest was developed fully, as her face was breath taking, making her irresistible.

Her cheeks turned red as she noticed my eyes gazing at her body, "Shut the fuck up, you sick bastard!" She yelled at me.

I frowned and glared at my queen, "And after all these years, you mouth is still the same." My steps came closer to her as she backed up against the wall.

"Get Away!" She kept yelling and shot at me, missing but, only by an inch. I growled at her in rage and chased after her as she ran from me.

She was getting on my last nerve! Why wouldn't she listen to me?! Before I could think, she turned a corner, leading me to her brother. Dib held her tight and glared at me. The glare was harsh enough that it told me to back away, but I didn't.

"Why are you here?!" He shouted at me.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only! That reason is to retrieve her!" I pointed at Gaz.

He put her behind himself, "She was already in you sick plan! Now leave her alone! She's mine!" he barked.

With a swift arm, I scratched his face with my claw, almost like a slap. He yelled in pain and slowly looked back at me again. My eyes went wide and glared at him. This wasn't the surprise I was looking for….

"You're… an android?"


	3. Scared

Fuck. I forgot this was Gaz's POV… oh well… I guess Zim still has the spot light… that little shit xD

_A Thousand Suns_ {Chapter Three~ Scared}

"You're… an android?" My eyes switched between him and Gaz. They were both androids… I didn't plan for this. I never sensed Dib to be a creation. Gaz was different from all of them and knew the Irken in a second, unlike her brother.

Dib turned to her as she was just as surprised as I was. He then turned to me, "You seemed surprised." He smirked, "Didn't think I wasn't human?"

"But… Dad said you were born." Gaz interrupted.

"He lied." Dib frowned. "I'm a prototype. The first creation he ever gave life to. He made me smart, successful, athletic, and everything else… but he was upset that I picked Paranormal instead of 'Real Science'. When he asked 'where did I go wrong?', I always knew the answer…" He smiled, "He gave me a mind of my own. So he rejected me, saying I was born, that I'm not a creation."

Gaz looked up at him. I glanced at her eyes. They were filled with confusion and sorrow. So… they were both failures. Gaz didn't seem much into science, and Dib loved the paranormal, but other than that, I'd say they turned out quite well.

"That explains somewhat of my thoughts about you. Does this mean you're jealous of your 'sibling'?"

Dib glanced at me, "No… why should I be? She's no better than me." His arm quickly turned into a cannon and pointed it at me. I chuckled at his confidence. "That's why I'm protecting her."

I glared and quickly grabbed his cannon to make him come close enough for me to elbow him in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him and for him to pass out. Dib dropped to the floor and was unconscious. I smiled at his defeat as some soldiers came in to take him away.

When they were out I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my jaw. Gaz punching me with her strength, that didn't feel like she gave it her all. "BASTARD!" She screamed as she kept punching me in every weak spot I had.

This wasn't going to good; if this goes on any longer I might pass out. I grabbed her fist in mid punch and wrapped my other hand around her waist, "You're ruining the moment, human." I knew she wasn't human but she was human enough for me. She was still so soft and delicate.

"Let go!" She screamed at me, trying to get out of my grip. I just smiled at her lovingly and held her tighter.

"I finally found you." I whispered to her as I nuzzled her neck, taking in her sweet scent. She was now mine again… after searching for 10 years, I can finally hold her close. "You don't know how much I missed you."

Gaz forcefully pushed away, "What the hell are you talking about? You left me under a burned down building!" Her face looked like she was about to cry… she must have been so hurt. She probably thought I fooled her. I couldn't have done that… my feelings were too strong for her.

I stood straight and carried her bridal style, "Put Me Down! " She screamed again. I ignored her struggled, holding her tighter each time.

"Did you take the humans to the prison ships?" I asked the troop leader as I now had Gaz over my shoulder. He nodded.

"Yes my Tallest. All the humans are guarded in the prison ships like you ordered."

"What about the Dib?" I glanced at him.

"He's behind bars in your main ship, my Tallest."

I smiled at everything going right for once, "Excellent. Now let us head back to Irk." We headed back on the main ship. I took Gaz to the Nursing center to cuff her hands so she doesn't doing anything to escape. The doctor left to leave us alone for a bit.

It was silent. Gaz had her bangs covering her face, not showing me her emotions. I put my head against hers. "Gaz… I didn't mean to leave you." I whispered, "Listen to me!" I shouted as I grabbed her face, making her look into my eyes, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I want you by my side. I need you with me."

Gaz looked away and growled at me. "Bull shit."

I sighed down at her, "What will it take for you to believe me?"

"NOTHING!" She screamed. That struck my last nerve. Without any warning, I grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips to mine. Kissing her passionately and meant it. She gasped, giving more access to her mouth, making it a real kiss, not the ones we did 10 years ago. Gaz tried to push away, but I kept her there, never letting her go again.

I pulled her closer as she struggled to make me let go. After knowing I wasn't done yet, she stopped but, didn't kiss back. I continued to explore her sweet cavern as she opened up, letting me in. Soon enough I slipped my tongue down her throat, seeing how deep I can go.

Gaz started to shove again, letting me know that she needed to breathe. I let go unwillingly and watched her gasp and shake a bit, "J-Jerk…" She gasped at me, glaring. I grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked as she still tried to catch her breath.

"N-no!" She breathed.

I nuzzled her and chuckled, "Well that's too bad. Rather or not you believe me, you're still my queen." She paused and looked at me.

"What…?"

"You're still my queen. Everyone on Irk knows who you are and what your purpose is. They know you're my queen."

Gaz looked out into the distance, getting lost in thought I believe. "Can the queen give out orders?"

"Why of course! What kind of stupid question is that?!"

"Then I order you to let my brother go!"

My eyes widened and glared at the girl, "What!? No! He's a prisoner! He's a rebellion! He deserves no freedom!" I screamed at her.

"He's my brother! If you marry me, he becomes your brother as well!" She screamed back. I growled at her.

"FINE! But only on one condition…."

"And what is that condition?"

I smiled, "You must never leave my side."

"What do you mean?"

My fingers ran through her hair, "When I sleep, you sleep. When I eat, you eat. When I stand up, you stand up. Simple as that."

"Be your fucking pet?!" She argued.

I laughed at her, "No! To be my queen." I kissed her lips deeply and happily. Gaz backed away and sighed in anger.

"Fine." She looked up at me. My smile grew wider as I hugged her.

"You'll see your brother the first thing tomorrow afternoon." I whispered as she hugged me back.

Our ship finally arrived at Irk, and I took Gaz in my private chambers for her to freshen up. She came out a few minutes later wearing a shirt that matched the color of my uniform, magenta, it was quite revealing, some large pants that covered her high heels. Her hair was nice as silk as she wore her skull necklace. She looked like a queen.

I smiled at her and pulled her close, "You're beautiful… for an android." I teased a bit. Gaz shoved me away.

"Hey! Don't get friendly with me Alien Dick! I might be your queen, but don't treat me like your hand." She hissed and left.

She always left me feeling worthless, but that was one of the things I loved about her. Always making me come back for more… will I ever learn? I chased after her and kissed her neck, "Why shouldn't I be friendly with my queen? I am your husband after all."

Gaz rolled her eyes and shivered as I wrapped my worm like tongue around her neck, "You are sick." She whispered. I chuckled.

"I'm not sick, I'm just in love." I whispered in her ear, and nibbled her ear lobe. I heard her gasp and felt her shiver. Gaz pushed away once more and had her back against the wall of the hall way. I pinned her there and tasted more of her sweet skin.

Slowly I let go to look at her face. Her cheeks were red as the carpet and her eyes were tightly closed. She looked so cute and helpless. I lifted her face to mine and kissed her deeply. Soon enough, I let go for her to breathe.

Gaz gasped for air and looked away, "S-Stop that!" She wiped her mouth and growled. "I hate you!"

I slammed my fists against the wall, "That's a fucking lie, Gaz!" I screeched at her. "I can hear your heart when I kiss you! It beats like a humming bird's! You want to kiss back, but you're too weak to!"

Gaz blushed deeply and looked away, "I'm not weak… I'm scared." She whispered and pushed me away, walking away, going to the restroom.

She was scared?


End file.
